comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Excelsior Season 1 1
Synopsis Spider-Man is seen swinging through the city, and his voice is heard narrating. "My name is Peter Parker. That name doesn't sound familiar? Why should it. Because Peter Parker's a nobody. Everyone knows me as Spider-Man. I'm only the greatest hero that ever lived. If only. The amount of people who like me is almost nothing compared to the amount of people that hate me. Just ask old Jolly Jameson. He'll come up with over 100 ways as to why I'm a menace. But at the moment, I don't care what anyone says about me. The only thing on my mind right now is not being late to class. Again." Peter Parker is seen entering a class full of students, and without even looking the teacher says "Mr. Parker. Late again. Please take your seat." Peter replies "Sorry Mr. Warren, it won't happen again." Mr. Warren chuckles and jokingly says "Peter, I'm a professor not an idiot. You don't have to lie to me." Normally, Peter would have smiled or chuckled, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Lunch eventually came around, and Peter looks around. He sees nowhere to sit. He is momentarily distracted when he sees Flash Thompson hitting on the new girl, Mary Jane Watson. He cringes at the thought of them dating, since he'd met Mary Jane. She was way too good for him. His train of thought was derailed when his best friend, Harry Osborn, shouted for him. He came and joined Harry, and his other best friend, Gwen Stacy, at their table for three. Harry noticed he wasn't saying much, so he asked him what was wrong. He said "Sorry, it just hasn't been the best day today." "No day is ever the best day for you, Peter." says Gwen, jokingly, attempted to lighten his mood. Peter can never frown at Gwen, so he flashes her a smile, and she gains the feeling of accomplishment. When the day was over, Peter was more than ready to just swing his troubles away. Thankfully, nothing happened to ruin it for him. However, not that long after he'd started, it was interrupted by a duo of thugs were too familiar to him. He noticed them trying to climb over a fence, thinking they were getting away from a robbery they had just made. He landed right in front of them and said, clearly annoyed "Gargan, Raxton, I thought you two would have learned by now." Gargan shouted "Get him!" His partner, Mark Raxton, rushed Spider-Man, as Gargan turned and ran like a coward. Spider-Man sighed, caught Raxton's punch, twisted his arm, slammed him to a wall, and webbed him to it. He swung after Gargan, but he was nowhere to be seen. Spider-Man insulted himself for letting Gargan get away. Spider-Man continued swinging, not bothering to search for Gargan, knowing it would be pointless to look for him. As he lands on a wall, his phone rings. He pulls it out and a reminder goes off, telling him he has the job interview with Curt Connors in 30 minutes. "Maybe I can turn the day around. Gwen'll be there, and everything will be fine." He puts his phone away and starts swinging towards Oscorp. Gargan is seen stumbling through alleyways. He looks back, afraid that Spider-Man will catch him, but he realizes no one is chasing him. "Have I been runnin' away from nothin' this whole time?" He shakes his head and pulls out his phone, revealing a map. "Oh well, I'm almost there." Inside of a lab, an unknown man works on a project very attentively. Gargan opens the door. The man looks up, and is revealed to be Mr. Warren. "Where have you been?! I thought you'd been captured! Where's Raxton?" shouts Warren. "Well, Spider-Man ambushed us. He took out Raxton, but I ran." "Good, now we won't have to deal with him. The suit's all yours. As long as you have the last of my money." Gargan steps forward, revealing a large bag of money. "It's all here. Now let me see the suit." Warren leads Gargan deeper into the lab. They reach a large pod covered by a sheet. He rips the sheet off dramatically, revealing the Scorpion suit. Gargan steps forward in awe. He puts his hand on the chest and says "It's beautiful. I want it." "You do realize the risk you're taking?" asks Warren, but Gargan doesn't pay any attention. "Suit me up." More Coming Soon! Category:Spider-Man: Excelsior Episodes Category:Spider-Man: Excelsior Season 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson